Aponi
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Et si l'un des fils Cartwright tombait amoureux d'une Indienne, mais que son Amour les conduisent à la mort? Mais le souvenir d'un fils et d'un frère tendrement aimé ne se perdra pas car ce dernier a eu un enfant. [Elle est en français!] (EN PAUSE!)
1. Lettre d'Adieu

Aponi

Source: Bonanza

Genre: UA + Death-fic + Romance + Family

Couple: P'tit Joe x OC

Disclaimers: _Les personnages de Bonanza ne sont pas à moi! Sauf quelques personnages qui sont issus de mon imagination!

_Les phrases entre « » sont le fait que les personnages lisent!

_Celles en italiques sont les pensées de chaque personnages

Résumé: Et si l'un des fils Cartwright tombait amoureux d'une Indienne, mais que son Amour les conduisent à la mort? Mais le souvenir d'un fils et d'un frère tendrement aimé ne se perdra pas car ce dernier a eu un enfant. [Toujours aussi nulle pour réaliser des résumés, toutes mes excuses!]

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci de vous être arrêter pour lire ma modeste de fic sur un univers que je connais (en BD) depuis 4 ans et que je trouve absolument magnifique! En vous souhaitant une chouette lecture!***

Chapitre un: Lettre d'Adieu

« A 'Pa et mes frères

Très chère famille si vous lisez ma lettre c'est que Amitola° et moi sommes morts. Sûrement pendus par la justice des hommes parmi lesquels j'ai évolué. J'espère que mes dernières volontés seront respectées par vous, ma famille:

_La première étant que Amitola et moi soyons enterrés côte à côte.

_La seconde concerne notre fille Aponi°°.

Vous devez certainement vous demander ''Comment notre p'tit Joe est père?'' et par ma lettre, je vais tenter de répondre à votre question:

J'ai rencontré Amitola, il y a trois ans. Je revenais du Texas pour affaires lorsqu'un coup de feu a tué mon cheval, mais en tombant ma tête a due heurté une pierre car lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits j'étais devenu amnésique. Vous l'aurez compris, le premier visage que j'ai vu à mon réveil était celui d'Amitola.

Elle m'apprit qu'elle m'avait trouvé inconscient, une entaille assez profonde à la tête alors qu'elle était en quête d'herbes médicinales (elle était celle qui guérit). Comme vous vous en doutiez, les souvenir de ma vie d'avant représentaient un trou noir, sans fond, lequel m'effrayais malgré moi. C'est son père Ahiga°°°, Chef de la tribu Navajo, qui m'apprit tout ce qu'un jeune guerrier doit savoir. À quel moment suis-je tombé amoureux d'Amitola?

Si le coup de foudre existe vraiment, je répondrais que c'est lorsque nos regards se sont croisés que j'ai su que je la voulais pour épouse et mère de mes enfants. J'ai su trouver le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments après avoir réussi ma première chasse.

Papa, tu dois certainement te souvenir à quel point embrasser une femme que l'on aime est un sentiment de pur bonheur, qu'on a l'impression que le cœur va lâcher tellement il bat vite et fort? Ça ne faisait qu'une année que je vivais auprès d'eux, mais jamais je n'aurais voulu quitter Amitola.

Si notre baiser a étonné tout le monde, ils avaient vite repris leurs esprits pour nous féliciter car tout le monde avait remarqué qu'Amitola et moi passions plus de temps ensemble (quand elle n'était pas occupée à soigner).

Notre union fut simple, mais restera gravée dans ma mémoire comme l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Sans oublier, deux ans plus tard, de la naissance de notre fille qui, comme tous père, était ma fierté. Mais ce besoin de savoir qui j'étais m'obsédais, je voulais comprendre...

Dis, 'pa? M'aurais-tu pris dans tes bras? Ou m'aurais-tu jeté de Ponderosa si, entre temps, ma mémoire serait revenue? Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ces autres Blancs qui haïssent les Indiens pour de futiles détails, je n'ai pas oublié Matsou et sa femme et ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi et le cadeau que tu leur as faits en guise de remerciement.

Et vous, mes frères? Aurez-vous acceptez ma femme et ma fille comme membres à part entière de la famille? Ou nous auriez-vous jeté la première pierre?

Vous écrire cette lettre en sachant que plus jamais je ne pourrais vous revoir me fait mal au cœur, mais je ne peux aller à l'encontre du tournant de la vie qui est le mien. Je suis désolé d'être la cause de votre chagrin. Comme je regrette aussi que jamais Amitola et moi ne pourrions voir notre bébé grandir, mais je sais qu'à Ponderosa elle vivra aimée et choyée par un grand-père et des oncles aimants...N'est-ce pas?

Pardon, je m'égare. Mais je crois qu'il est inutile de poursuivre puisque vous m'avez retrouvé répondant au nom de Bilagaana°°°° alors que je tentais de vendre des peaux contre de la viande de bœuf pour nourrir ma famille et ma tribu.

Apprendre qu'en réalité je m'appelle Joseph Cartwright m'a fait un choc, mais c'est grâce à votre amour et votre tendre persévérance qui m'ont permit de retrouver la mémoire.

Ahiga s'était montré heureux pour moi, mais en même temps triste car le retour de mes souvenirs signifiait que j'allais quitter la tribu avec ma famille. Il n'avait pas tort, mais un doute était né en moi.

En rentrant à Ponderosa après 3 ans ''d'absence'' m'a fait pleurer car quelques souvenirs me revenaient en tête. Hop Sing avait organisé un véritable banquet, heureux qu'il était de me savoir vivant et en bonne santé, bien que vêtu à l'indienne et les cheveux longs.

Pourquoi ne vous ai-je pas parlé d'Amilota lors de ce dîner? Pour la même raison qui m'a poussé à me taire lorsque ma mémoire m'est revenue. J'avais peur.

Le soleil se lève, il ne me reste que quelques minutes avant la fin. Chère famille, sachez que jamais je ne pourrais vous oublier et vous aime de tout mon cœur car j'ai été fier de porter ce nom qui est le mien.

Si le Paradis existe et si Dieu nous accepte Amilota et moi, nous vous attendrons.

Avec toute ma tendresse et ce malgré mon cœur lourd, je vous dis adieu.

Votre fils et frère,

P'tit Joe »

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout monde! Merci d'être arrivé à la fin de ce premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plut car moi, j'ai pris plaisir à le lire! Cependant, je tiens à vous tenir informer que je ne connais ps très bien les us et coutumes qui y avaient au temps du Western, mais que je suis de très près les épisodes de la série-mère! En vous souhaitant une agréable journée/soirée.**

 _ **[Amitola, son père et sa fille sont des personnages issus de mon imagination! Ils n'existent pas dans la série-mère!**_

 _ **°Prénom amérindien signifiant ''Arc-en-ciel''!**_

 _ **°°Prénom amérindien signifiant ''Papillon''!**_

 _ **°°°Prénom amérindien Navajo signifiant ''Il combat''**_

 _ **°°°°Prénom amérindien Navajo signifiant ''Personne blanche''!]**_


	2. Réapprendre à vivre

Je tiens à remercier Bengirl pour son ancienne rewien car elle m'a fait super plaisir! Tout comme vous lecteurs/lectrices invisibles, j'espère que la republication de ma fiction ne vous a pas embêtée...

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et commenté mon premier chapitre! Sur ce, bonne lecture!***

Chapitre 2: Réapprendre à vivre

Anéantis. Tel est l'état d'esprit de Ben et de ses fils Adam et Hoss après lecture de la dernière lettre du jeune défunt. Ils avaient remarqué que P'tit Joe passait beaucoup de temps avec Amilota, mais jamais, au grand jamais, ils n'auraient pu imaginer qu'il était marié et père d'une petite métisse!

-Est-ce que l'un de vous sait où ils reposent?

Les deux frères se regardent un bref instant pour donner leur réponse en même temps:

-Je l'ignore.

Se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil de son bureau, Ben essuie ses yeux, mais de nouvelles larmes lui roulent sur les joues.

-Je...

Incapable de formuler une phrase, son regard dévie vers le couffin reposant sur son bureau. Aponi. Sa petite-fille...Seul souvenir vivant de ses défunts parents. Se levant il prend délicatement le couffin entre ses bras qu'il ramène contre son torse tout en retournant s'asseoir.

Le patriarche de la famille contemple le visage du poupin endormi ignorant des larmes des membres de sa famille.

-Je vais aller chercher le berceau au grenier. prend la parole Hoss, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues, la voix tremblante.

-'vais m'occuper de la chambre.

-Allez-y les garçons. acquiesce Ben.

Laissant leur père seul avec leur nièce, Adam et Hoss quittent le salon pour l'étage supérieur où Adam se dirige vers la chambre de son défunt frère tandis qu'Hoss continue de monter dans les escalier, tous deux le cœur en peine.

 _Pardonne-moi, p'tit frère. Je n'ai pas su tenir ma promesse..._ songe Hoss. _Mais je te promets de vieller sur Aponi même si je dois en perdre la vie._

Une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre de son frère, Adam laisse libre arbitre à ses larmes. S'il a su contenir ces dernières durant la lecture de la dernière lettre de Joe, maintenant que l'aîné de la famille se trouve dans la chambre du jeune défunt il craque.

Partout où il pose les yeux Adam revoit la silhouette élancée de son frère, il croit entendre son rire, mais sait que cela est impossible. Le moindre souvenir de son petit frère est un vrai crève-cœur, mais il doit changer l'aspect de la chambre dans laquelle sa nièce dormira lorsqu'elle sera plus grande. Mais c'est peine perdue. À peine Adam effleure-t-il le bois du lit ou le moindre objet ayant appartenu à son jeune frère que ses forces l'abandonnent et les larmes reviennent en force.

Au bout d'une heure, Adam chasse ses larmes puis quitte la pièce sans avoir toucher à un seul meuble. Se dirigeant vers les escaliers Adam voit Hoss penché par dessus la rambarde tout comme il entend la voix de son père hurler et les pleurs de sa nièce.

-ET VOUS OSEZ VENIR ICI?! APRÈS AVOIR PENDU MON FILS!

-Mais Mr Cartwright...

-SORTEZ D'ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT, VOUS N'ÊTES PAS LE BIENVENUE! NI AUJOURD'HUI, NI DEMAIN, NI JAMAIS! tonne tel un orage la voix de Benjamin. SORTEZ SI VOUS TENEZ A LA VIE!

Une voix d'homme qui tente de s'excuser tout en reculant, mais renonce bien vite devant la fureur du chef de famille, puis s'entend le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claque. Sans se consulter du regard Hoss et Adam descendent des escaliers, le premier courts vers sa nièce en pleurs alors que le second se dirige vers leur père, le corps tremblant de colère et les poings serrés.

-Que s'est-il passé, 'pa?

-Ce shérif de pacotille est venu pour demander ce qu'il devait faire du corps de votre frère. répond Ben. Je lui ai demandé à ce qu'il ramène les corps de Joe et de sa femme ici à Ponderosa et que nous nous occuperons nous-mêmes de l'éducation d'Aponi. Il a prononcé d'horribles paroles sur Amitola et Aponi, des paroles que je ne répéterai pas tellement elles m'ont mises en fureur. Cependant, j'ai appris que c'était au Colorado que Joe a été pendu pour meurtre car il aurait tué trois hommes lorsqu'il était amnésique.

-Mais le juré n'a-t-il pas pris en compte le témoignage de P'tit Joe? demande Adam. Lui et sa femme n'auraient pas du être pendus! Joseph était amnésique et Amilota n'a tué personne étant donné qu'elle était une femme-médecine!

-Et si on allait rendre une petite visite à ce juge? propose Hoss avec Aponi dans les bras entrain de boire avec appétit un biberon de lait.

-Avec la petite? Non, le voyage sera très éprouvant pour elle. répond Ben. Et puis un bébé a la santé très fragile.

-Alors il faut que l'un de nous reste à la maison pour s'occuper d'elle. fait remarquer Adam.

-Mais ni moi, ni toi ne savons s'occuper d'un bébé aussi jeune! fit remarquer Hoss.

-Nous, non. admet Adam puis tournant la tête vers leur père. Mais 'pa n'a sûrement rien oublié.

Ayant compris le sous-entendu de son aîné, Ben tourne la tête vers lui, un verre de Whisky en main.

-J'entends tes paroles Adam, mais cela fait 23 ans que je ne me suis plus occupé de bébé.

-Bah! tente de plaisanter Hoss. Ne dit-on pas que c'est comme la natation?

-Monsieul Caltwright, le dînel est plêt! appelle Hop-Shing. Et le bibelon, aussi!

Père et fils se dirigent vers la salle à manger où un copieux repas les attend et un nouveau biberon pour le bébé.

-Eh, ben! sourit Hoss, étonné et ravi de constater que sa nièce a grande faim. Je connais une petite fille qui a hâte d'entamer son dîner.

En effet, Aponi vient de terminer son biberon et, les bras tendus vers la table, ''demande'' à manger.

-Déjà? s'étonnent Ben et Adam. Mais tu viens à peine de lui donner un premier biberon!

-Hé ben, il semblerait qu'Aponi ait hérité de mon appétit!

Et comme pour confirmer les dires de son oncle la petite gazouille, les mains tendues vers le biberon.

 _J'espère qu'elle ne va pas grossir avec les années. s_ onge Adam, amusé malgré lui _._

-Mais avant qu'elle n'engloutisse son biberon, fais-lui dont son rot sinon elle va avoir mal au ventre. conseille-t-il.

Avant que Hoss ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit, Hop Sin s'est porté volontaire, s'étant déjà occuper de très jeunes enfants par le passé. Comme il se doute que la mort de P'tit Joe affecte beaucoup ses maîtres qui essayent de faire comme d'habitude, mais le cuisiner n'est pas idiot.

Il ressent la douleur et le chagrin de ses trois maîtres, mais il sait que la présence de la petite Aponi les aidera beaucoup. Comme pour lui donner raison six jours plus tard Ben et ses fils avaient ramené du Colorado les corps des jeunes parents de la petite Aponi pour les enterrer auprès de la tombe de la troisième épouse du père de famille où ils eurent droit à de belles funérailles.

Ça n'avait pas été de tout repos pour faire changer d'avis le juge qui avait jugé Joe et Amitola, mais grâce à la copie du journal intime du jeune fils de Ben et après mûres recherches menées par Adam et Hoss, Monsieur le Juge avait acquittés les défunts au plus grand soulagement de la famille Cartwright.

Au fil du temps qui passe la présence de la fille de Joe et Amitola permet à ses oncles et grand-père de panser lentement leurs blessures et d'apaiser leur chagrin car chaque moment passé avec le bébé est source de joie et de bonheur pour cette famille en deuil qui réussit enfin à retrouver le sourire et même à rire de nouveau.

La petite Aponi se révèle être un de ces bébés qui ne pleurent jamais, toujours joyeux et un grand appétit. Le bambin se révèle curieux de tout, arrive toujours à échapper à l'attention d'Hop-Shing pour retrouver soit l'un de ses oncles ou bien son grand-père lorsqu'ils sont au ranch.

La première personne de sa famille qu'Aponi avait su retrouver était son oncle Adam. Ce dernier se trouvait aux écuries, s'occupant des chevaux tout en sifflotant. C'est le rire de sa nièce qui l'avertit de sa présence dans son dos, rire provoqué par le hennissement de la jument de Joe.

L'aîné de la famille avait été tellement surprit qu'il en avait abandonné son travail pour ramener sa jeune nièce à l'intérieur de la maison où Hop-Shin, fou d'inquiétude, la recherchait partout. Aucun des deux n'avait su comprendre comment la petite avait fait pour quitter la maison.

La deuxième fois Aponi avait surprit son grand-père alors qu'il travaillait à son bureau. Elle avait réussit l'exploit de grimper sur la chaise en face du bureau, alors qu'elle n'avait que 3 mois. Quand à Hoss il avait été étonné de découvrir l'enfant de Joe à la cuisine, plus précisément endormie sur la table, pouce en bouche.

Au un an de la petite Ponderosa célébra l'anniversaire en invitant quelques amis avec leurs enfants où la petite Aponi reçut différents cadeaux dont un que lui remit Ben qui est un médaillon-photo en or où deux photos se trouvent à l'intérieur.

La première représente Ben et ses deux fils aînés tandis que la seconde montre P'tit Joe et Amitola.

-Tu es trop petite pour comprendre, mais ton papa avait acheté ce bijou pour toi. chuchote Ben en passant le médaillon au cou de sa petite-fille. Désormais, il est à toi.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, le bébé gazouille de plaisir tout en suçant l'extrémité du médaillon.

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tut le monde! Merci de votre patience car j'ai longuement hésité à écrire plus ou pas et finalement, je trouve que terminer le 2ème chapitre sous une note mignonne est assez agréable à l'œil! J'espère que vous avez passé un chouette moment durant sa lecture!** *

 ***PS: J'ai toujours vu Adam comme quelqu'un qui ne pleure pas devant les autres, mais une fois seul il laisse ses émotions prendre le dessus.***


	3. 14 ans plus tard

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci à vous tous d'être venus et commenter la ré-publication de ma fiction! Voici le chapitre 3 où Aponi a bien grandit! En vous souhaitant une chouette lecture!***

Chapitre 3: 14 ans plus tard

Ranch Ponderosa, au salon

-Aponi-Marie Cartwright! tonne la voix de Ben Cartwright suivit d'un coup de poing sur la table basse. Mais qu'as-tu donc dans la tête?! Une jeune fille ne se bat pas contre deux hommes à la fois! C'était le devoir de tes oncles de le faire, pas à toi!

Nous sommes au mois de décembre 1879°, il neige depuis début novembre. Cela fait deux heures que le chef de famille essaye de comprendre le comportement de sa petite-fille qui a la tête baissée, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et les poings serrés, signes qu'elle est furieuse.

Aujourd'hui âgé de 75 ans Ben est toujours vif, réfléchi et aussi sage qu'avant. À la différence est qu'il se déplace avec une canne suite à une mauvaise chute à cheval alors qu'il apprenait l'équitation à sa petite-fille.

Indignée, la jeune fille redresse la tête, plongeant son regard bleu ciel dans celui onyx de son grand-père.

-Je ne pouvais laisser ces ignobles personnages insulter la mémoire de mes parents! Tu m'as dis d'être fière de mes origines, je trouve tout à fait normal d'en venir aux mains quand oncles Adam et Hoss ne sont pas à mes côtés! Tu l'ignores, grand-père, mais je sais me battre! J'ai quand même réussi à les mettre tout deux KO!

-Mais regarde-toi, Aponi! Que vont penser les gens en te voyant?

Les cheveux en bataille, un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre inférieure fendue et la manche droite de sa chemise déchirée. Voilà à quoi ressemble Aponi revêtu à la garçon.

-Personne à l'extérieur du saloon ne m'a vu! réplique la jeune fille. David Corner était là, il m'a même déjà sermonné si tu veux tout sav...

-Joe, je te prie de baisser d'un ton, veux-tu!

Aponi ouvre de grands yeux étonnés en entendant le surnom de son père sortir des lèvres de son grand-père lui être adressé. Hoss et Adam se retournent, le premier un morceau de gâteau à mi-chemin entre la table et sa bouche grande ouverte tandis que le second a stoppé sa lecture. Leur épouse respective, muettes de stupeur, mettent fin à leur broderie.

-Grand-père? l'appelle doucement Aponi.

-'pa?

-Ben?

 _Pourquoi Grand-père m'a-t-il appelé par le surnom de papa? Est-ce à cause des vêtements que je porte?_ songe la jeune fille. _Ou comme le disait Oncle Hoss, je ressemble à mon père?_

Dans un flash, la jeune fille se revoit enfant où, déjà, elle manifestait un comportement de garçon manqué, mais surtout une ressemblance frappante avec son père. Sa grande taille, son amour des bêtes, le sens du détail lorsqu'elle s'habille, ne jamais baisser les bras devant la difficulté, aider les gens en toute occasion, mais elle reste une fille sensible.

Lorsque l'un de ses oncles ou Ben raconte les aventures qu'il a eues avec son défunt père Aponi ne l'interrompt jamais car la jeune fille souhaite connaître son père comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours. Selon les anecdotes du passé Aponi en rit, frissonne ou en pleure tout en serrant entre ses mains le bijou que son père avait acheté pour elle alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé.

L'adolescente avait été étonnée d'apprendre que son père et ses oncles ne soient pas nés de la même mère. C'est Benjamin qui lui racontait comment il avait rencontré celles qui deviendraient Mesdames Cartwright premières du nom.

Ben n'avait jamais oublié de raconter à son unique petite-fille la naissance, la vie (trop courte) et la mort de son jeune fils.

À 7 ans, Aponi avait reçu comme le bien le plus précieux (au même prix que son médaillon) l'unique lettre que son père lui avait écrit. Tous les soirs, elle la lisait, tout en gardant un œil sur la photo où ses parents sont représentés avec elle-même étant bébé.

Sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux Aponi se détourne et, sourde aux questions des membres de sa famille, quitte le ranch au pas de course, le cœur lourd.

 _Oh, papa! Pourquoi les hommes vous ont-ils pendus maman et toi?!_

Courant à travers bois, aveuglée par ses larmes, Aponi évite adroitement chaque arbre, chaque rocher, chaque buisson d'épines, mais ce sont les cris d'une voix humaine qui la stoppe dans sa course folle. Se retournant, elle pousse un cri strident empli de terreur, mais le choc est inévitable...

Pendant ce temps à Ponderosa, Ben se rend compte de sa faute. Le regard fixé par la fenêtre de son bureau, dos à ses fils et ses brus. Il les entend parler et les écoute d'une oreille:

-Que se passe-t-il Adam? demande, inquiète, l'une d'elles.

Cette dernière est le genre de femme qui vont rêver les hommes. Blonde aux yeux noirs, la taille fine, orpheline de naissance, elle a rencontré Adam lors d'un rodéo au Texas et depuis ils ne se sont plus quittés et ce depuis 12 ans. Son nom? Gwendoline Fox.

-Aponi ressemble beaucoup à notre frère Joseph. répond Hoss. Mais jamais avant aujourd'hui nous aurions pensé qu'elle pouvait être son portrait craché.

- **No comprendo**. prend la parole Ada, la femme d'Hoss, avec son accent mexicain. Pourquoi, Ben?

Soupirant, le chef de la famille se retourne, faisant face à ses brus et fils.

-Aponi l'ignore, mais j'ai peur pour elle. répond-il. La vie est dure pour une jeune fille qui refuse de suivre le chemin de toutes jeunes filles.

Devant le froncement de sourcils d'Adam et l'air perplexe des trois autres Ben s'explique:

-J'admets que les rares fois où elle porte une robe, elle est magnifique, mais qui voudrait épouser une femme qui se bat comme un homme? acquiesce Adam.

-L'homme qui l'aimera devra accepter ce qui fait Aponi. déclare Ada. Comme tu viens de le dire, Ben, Aponi est une jeune fille magnifique quelle que soit la tenue qu'elle porte.

-Papa! Papa! se fait entendre une voix à l'extérieur. Papa!

Reconnaissant la voix tout le monde sort de la maison où Hoss se retrouve enlacé par Pedro. Petit garçon de 9 ans, Pedro est le fils unique de Hoss et Ada qui a eu beaucoup de mal à le mettre au monde car bébé il était très gros. Ses cheveux et yeux noirs et son teint basané montre son sang de métis.

-Que se passe-t-il, **mi hijo**? s'agenouille Ada tout en essayant d'écarter le garçon de la taille paternelle.

-Horrible, 'man. Horrible...secoue de la tête l'enfant. Aponi...

Comprenant qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, Hoss soulève son fils où l'enfant continue de pleurer en essayant d'expliquer ce qu'il a vu et entendu alors qu'il était entrain de pêcher, mais c'est peine perdue. Le garçon est incapable de parler correctement. Le Shéri farrive, monté sur son cheval bais.

-Ben! appelle-t-il.

Relevant la tête, le chef de la famille voit Roy venir à eux, l'air grave.

-Roy! répond le chef de famille. Que se passe-t-il?

Arrêtant son cheval près des membres de la famille Cartwright, Roy Coffee prend la parole.

-C'est Aponi, Ben...Elle a été renversée par une diligence.

 ***En vous remerciant d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que les femmes d'Hoss et d'Adam plus Pedro vous ont plu!***

[°Je vois les choses dans cet ordre: 1861 = 20 ans de Joe, 1864 = 23 ans de Joe et naissance d'Aponi, 1865= Un an d'Aponi et 1879 = Quinze ans d'Aponi]


	4. Chapitre 4: Clay

Hello / Hi Guest,

Thank you for your review!

Personally, I do not speak a word of English! To answer you, I use "Google Translate" in the hope that you understand my message!

Hoping that you enjoyed chapter 3! Have a nice day / evening!

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je devine votre surprise en ayant découvert les origines d'Ada, alors je me fais un plaisir de répondre à la question qui vous brûle peut-être les lèvres: ''Pourquoi Hoss s'est-il marié à une Mexicaine?''**

 **Voici la réponse: Oh, disons, qu'Ada n'est pas friande des aliments fortement épissés! Le comble, me direz-vous cher fans, et vous aurez raison car dans l'épisode ''Les amis de Walter'' à peine Hoss a-t-il mangé une première bouchée que son visage est devenu aussi rouge qu'une brique! Et ben, c'est la même chose que pour Ada! En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture!***

Chapitre 4: Clay

Livides. Comme un seul homme Benjamin et ses fils courent vers l'écurie où en quelques instants les chevaux sont prêts, les trois hommes montés dessus.

-Conduis-nous à elle, Roy! ordonne, inquiet, Ben.

-Revenez rapidement avec des nouvelles! demande Gwendoline.

-Compte sur nous, trésor! acquiesce Adam.

Si Ben, Hoss et Roy sont étonnés d'entendre l'aîné donner un surnom tendre à sa femme en public, ils se reprennent vite, éperonnant leurs chevaux afin qu'ils partent au triple galop.

Le galop des quatre montures soulèvent un nuage de poussière laissant derrière elles Ada, Gwendoline et Pedro au seuil de la maison.

- **Dios todopoderoso, proteja Aponi** (Dieu tout puissant, protégez Aponi). murmure Ada, son fils dans ses bras.

Après une heure de chevauchée père et fils et Shérif arrivent en ville. Ayant été retenus par trois bandes de brigands, ils ont du sortir leurs armes et mettre les fripouilles qui voulaient les voler hors d'état de nuire.

Pieds à terre, Roy conduit les Cartwright chez le Docteur Martin qui, semblant sentir la présence des quatre hommes, quitte son cabinet pour venir leur ouvrir la porte.

-Paul! Comment va Aponi?

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Pedro n'a pas su nous donner d'explications claires!

-Silence! exige le médecin. Aponi a besoin de calme et seulement lorsque vous serez calme vous pourrez rentrer.

Père et fils se taisent, inquiets. Comprenant l'inquiétude des trois hommes devant lui Paul Martin soupire, se massant les yeux.

-Venez...

Une fois à l'intérieur Benjamin, ses fils et Roy suivent le médecin à l'étage où en entrant dans une chambre ils deviennent beaucoup plus pâles après l'arrivée de Roy à Ponderosa.

Sur le lit est allongée une Aponi inconsciente recouverte de couvertures, mais seuls sont visibles son bras et sa jambe gauche plâtrés, un gros bandage autour de la tête et malgré sa peau couleur cuivre le grand-père et les oncles n'osent imaginer ce que cache la chemise de nuit.

-Comme Roy vous l'a certainement dit, Aponi a été renversée par une diligence lancée au galop. prend la parole Paul. C'est l'un des passagers qui a entendu son cri et aurait demandé à Sam Creil de s'arrêter. Il semblerait qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu, mais ce même passager aurait sauté de la diligence pour porter secours à Aponi. Je ne vous cache pas que sans son intervention ta petite-fille serait morte, Ben.

Pendant les explications du médecin, Ben s'est approché du lit et avec délicatesse a prit la main droite sa petite-fille entre les siennes, le cœur lourd.

-Comment...réussit à prononcer Hoss, mais la colère l'empêche de continuer.

-Comment s'appelle ce passager? demande Adam, ayant compris la question que son frère souhaitait posée.

-Un certain Dimitri Walker. répond Roy en consultant ses notes. C'est lui qui a diagnostiqué qu'Aponi avait des côtes cassées, de même que pour son bras et sa jambe. Et peut-être une commotion cérébrale.

-Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour sa tête. sourit le médecin. Après tout, elle a la tête dure des Cartwright!

-Merci, mon Dieu...murmure Ben, soulagé de savoir que quelqu'un se soit occupé de sa petite-fille.

Quittant la chambre sans un mot, Hoss sort du cabinet pour se diriger vers l'hôtel où il espère trouver le sauveur de sa nièce.

-Excusez-moi, Monsieurrr?

Tournant la tête vers la gauche, Hoss voit un jeune garçon s'avancer vers lui, le cheveux blond et l'œil vert. Sans être petit, il ne lui arrive pas à l'épaule, mais l'étincelle d'inquiétude que le colosse lit le convainc de répondre.

-Oui?

-Je vous ai vu sortirrr du cabinet du Docteurrr Marrrtin.

L'accent prononcé du jeune homme surprend Hoss qui en déduit que le jeune homme n'est pas du pays, mais qu'il se débrouille bien en anglais.

-C'est exact. répond-il.

-Avez-vous des nouvelles de la jeune fille que j'ai secourrru?

Surprise! L'air triste, furieux et soulagé de Hoss quitte son visage pour exprimer l'étonnement le plus sincère.

-C'est vous qui avait sauvé ma nièce? arrive-t-il à articuler, stupéfait.

-Votrrre nièce? répète le jeune homme tout aussi surprit puis enchanté. Vous êtes Monsieurrr Hoss Carrrtwright?

-C'est moi. approuve Hoss.

Et pendant trois heures, au saloon, Hoss apprend que le jeune Dimitri Walker est mi-russe par sa mère et mi-américain par son père, qu'il a eu une enfance heureuse, qu'il a fait ses études à Saint-Pétersbourg où lui et son père se sont installés après la mort de sa mère (alors qu'il avait 16 ans) et après avoir obtenu son diplôme ils ont prit le bateau pour les Amériques. Cela fait désormais trois ans qu'il vit sur le sol américain (son père est mort lors d'un vol de banques) et qu'il prend des cours à domicile pour perfectionner ses capacités à être médecin.

-Je suis ochlophobe, c'est la peurrr de la foule. C'est pourrr ça que j'ai quitté New-York pour le Nevada qui est beaucoup plus calme et plus petit. Mais je parrrle de moi, mais oublie de vous demanderrr des nouvelles de votrrre nièce Alopi.

-Aponi, Monsieur Walker. le corrige Hoss. Ma nièce s'appelle Aponi.

-Appelez-moi Dimitrrri. sourit le jeune métis en levant son verre.

-D'accord, mais seulement si vous m'appelez Hoss! sourit d'un grand sourire l'oncle d'Aponi.

Ils trinquent, boivent leur bière en une traite puis en recommande une autre.

Chez Paul Martin Adam et Ben sont toujours au chevet de leur nièce et petite-fille.

Le premier a posé une main sur l'épaule du deuxième, Adam glisse une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blancs. À 49 ans Adam n'a pas su devenir père, mais le blanchissement précoce de sa chevelure autrefois noire est la preuve que la mort de P'tit Joe l'a marquée plus que les mots ne peuvent le dire 15 ans auparavant. Il veille sur ses neveux et n'hésite pas à les gronder ou les conseiller comme si Aponi et Pedro seraient ses propres enfants.

-Crois-tu qu'elle m'en veuille?

-Je l'ignore, 'pa. secoue doucement de la tête Adam. Bien qu'Aponi soit d'un naturel doux, elle n'a pas peur d'être franche.

-Je sais, fiston. soupire Ben en caressant le visage de son unique petite-fille. Aponi si tu m'entends sache que je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée.

Un froncement de sourcils, un frémissement de paupières avertissent le père et le fils que la jeune fille se réveille.

-Aponi? murmurent-ils en chœur.

Un gémissement de douleur puis les paupières qui se soulèvent avec difficulté.

-Papa...murmure la jeune fille.

Sentant leur cœur se serrer Adam et Ben se regardent un instant, incertains. Semblant comprendre, Aponi tourne les yeux vers la droite où elle voit son grand-père et son oncle Adam, faisant luire son regard couleur ciel d'été.

-Grand-père...murmure-t-elle, heureuse. Oncle Adam...

-Hé, petit papillon! sourit Adam, soulagé.

''Petit Papillon'' est le surnom qu'Adam et Hoss ont donné à leur nièce quand ils ont apprit la signification du prénom de cette dernière. Bien que n'ayant jamais apprit à danser la jeune fille s'était révélée être une danseuse hors pair pleine de grâce et de douceur.

-Comme sa regrettée grand-mère. avait murmuré, stupéfait, Ben lors d'un bal donné pour les 87 ans de Madame Willem-Connor.

Ce soir-là, Aponi avait revêtue une robe couleur lilas et mauve, des gants couleur lilas et des souliers de danse mauve comme elle avait laissé libre sa chevelure d'ébène portant des boucles d'oreilles en or et un petit diadème réalisé dans le même métal précieux. Elle n'avait que dix ans, mais tout le monde l'avait trouvé magnifique...

-Hé...répond la jeune alitée.

-Comment te sens-tu, ma chérie?

-Mal...

Une fois la jeune fille bien installée, Adam raconte ce qui s'est passé à une Aponi tout étonnée.

-Je me...souviens à...présent.

-Tu as eu beaucoup de chances que ce Monsieur Walker t'a secourue et soigné. sourit Ben en passant une main tendre dans les cheveux de sa petite-fille.

Acquiesçant doucement, Aponi referme les yeux, fatiguée. Mais avant de se laisser aller entièrement dans les bras de Morphée, un mot franchit ses lèvres, un mot qui soulage grandement Ben:

-Papy...pardon.

Voyant la jeune fille dormir d'un sommeil profond les deux hommes se lèvent et avec un dernier regard vers l'alitée ils sortent de la chambre pour retrouver le Docteur à son bureau, écrivant quelque chose

-Alors? demande Paul Martin.

-Aponi s'est réveillée, votre diagnostique sur la dureté de sa tête était fondé. annonce Adam, soulagé, avec un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

-Tant mieux! sourit le médecin puis redressant la tête. Vous allez certainement aller chez Roy porter plainte contre Sam Creil?

-Il ne s'en sortirrra pas comme ça! s'exclame une voix étrangère aux trois hommes.

Tournant la tête vers l'entrée Ben, Adam et le Docteur voient entrer Hoss et un jeune garçon blond et le regard noir, richement vêtu.

-Hoss? Qui est ce garçon? demande Ben.

-Je m'appelle Dimitrrri Walkerrr. répond le jeune homme.

-C'est lui qui a sauvé Aponi, 'pa! approuve Hoss avec un grand sourire.

L'air méfiant d'Adam n'échappe pas à Dimitri qui reprend la parole, avec un petit sourire en coi:

-J'ai 19 ans, Monsieurrr Carrrtwright. répond Dimitri.

Clopinant vers le jeune homme, Ben lui prend les mains dans les siennes, les yeux brillant de reconnaissance, la voix tremblante.

-Monsieur Walker, je vous remercie de tout cœur d'avoir porté secours à ma petite-fille...

-C'était mon devoir. sourit Dimitri.

-Paaaaaapaaaa!

Comme un seul homme Ben, Adam, Hoss, Dimitri et Paul Martin se retournent, la tête tournée vers l'escalier pour ensuite courir où en moins de cinq minute ils sont tous dans la chambre de la jeune alitée qui se débat contre un ennemi invisible, les couvertures au sol, le corps en sueur, criant le même mot avec la même terreur.

-Paaaaapaaaaa!

Ben et fils sont tétanisés, seuls réagissent le Docteur et Dimitri qui essayent de calmer la jeune fille qui, malgré ses blessures, se débat comme un beau diable, tournant la tête à gauche et à droite par des mouvements brusques soulevant sa chevelure ébène.

-Ben, Hoss et Adam, sortez! ordonne Paul Martin.

C'est hagards que père et fils obéissent, sortant de la chambre, le teint grisâtre, morts d'inquiétude.

À Ponderosa et ce malgré la pluie un homme vient d'arriver. L'ayant reconnu Hop Sing le fait entrer où il lui sert un café tout en lui disant que ses maîtres ne sont pas encore rentrés.

-Hop Sing! l'appelle une voix de femme venant de la cuisine. À qui parles-tu dont?

-Madame Gwendoline ne doit pas s'inquiétel! répond le cuisiner avec son éternel accent. Hop Sing explique à Monsieur Staffold que Messieurs Cartwright ne sont pas encole lentlés.

Curieux, Clay se lève car les pas de Gwendoline la conduisent au salon où surprise de voir un homme autre que son beau-père, son mari et son beau-frère en sursaute légèrement de surprise.

-Mes hommages, Madame. la salue Clay.

Remise de sa surprise la femme d'Adam pose le plateau qu'elle tenait en mains sur la petite table basse pour ensuite tendre sa main vers le visiteur. Ce dernier lui fait le baise-main en parfait gentleman.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer Monsieur Stafford.

Se redressant, Clay sourit:

-J'ignorais que Ben Cartwright s'était remarié, vous êtes resplendissante.

Ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés tout en sentant ses joues virer à l'écarlate, Gwendoline se met à bégayer, confuse, mais Hop Sing accourt à sa rescousse:

-Madame Gwendoline n'est pas la femme de Monsieul Ben, Monsieul Staffold, mais celle de Monsieul Adam!

Surprit par l'annonce Clay en perd son sourire avant de sourire franchement tout en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

-Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses, chère Madame, mais j'ignorais que Adam s'était marié. J'en conclus que mon petit frère et Hoss le sont aussi.

Se jetant un coup d'œil inquiet le cuisinier et l'épouse d'Adam ne savent que répondre, mais l'exclamation de voix (furieuse) de la femme de Hoss fait sursauter Clay, mais pas Hop Sing, ni Gwendoline qui y se sont habitués au fil des années.

-Pedrooo! **Para todos los Santos del Paraíso!** (Par tous les Saints du Paradis) **De dónde eres hijo de Satanás? Te cojo?** (Où es-tu fils de Satan? Que je t'attrape?)

Des pas précipités se font entendre à l'étage, pas qui se dirigent vers les escaliers, les descendant pour traverser comme une fusée le salon qui après avoir claqué violemment la porte s'éloignent à l'extérieur.

-Qui est-ce? demande Clay après s'être remis de la sortie fracassante d'Ada.

-Ada, ma belle-sœur et la femme de Hoss. répond Gwendoline avec un petit sourire amusé. Leur fils a du avoir un mauvais bulletin ce trimestre. D'où la colère d'Ada.

Car il est connu de tous le Mexique et Virginia City qu'Ada possède un tempérament de feu si bien que l'annonce du mariage du timide Hoss avec la Dragonne de Mexico a étonné plus d'une personne!

-Monsieul Staffold souhaite-t-il un café? Hop Sing vient d'en plépalé à l'instant pour accompagner les cookies de Madame Gwendoline!

-Volontiers, merci. accepte Clay en prenant la tasse que lui tend le chinois au service des Cartwright.

Buvant une première gorgée, Clay se dirige vers la cheminée où il voit quelques photos. Curieux, il les regarde une à une:

La première montre Adam (la couleur blanche des cheveux de ce dernier le surprend car il se souvient qu'il avait les cheveux noirs lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés) et Gwendoline le jour de leur mariage, Ben est le témoin de sa bru, Hoss est celui de son frère. Sur les épaules du premier né Cartwright se tient une petite fille avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tous sont vêtus en blanc selon la demande de Gwendoline.

La deuxième révèle, cette fois, le mariage de Hoss et d'Ada où la même enfant est toujours là, mais légèrement plus âgée que sur la première photographie. Cette fois elle est assise sur les genoux de Ben.

La troisième découvre la même enfant tenant fièrement dans ses mains un rouleau de papier qui, d'après ce qu'en juge Clay, serait son certificat d'études primaires.

La quatrième montre Hoss et sa femme, le premier tenant dans ses bras un nouveau-né, alors que le colosse affiche un visage rayonnant de bonheur malgré un sourire crispé de nervosité qui fait contraste avec le visage rayonnant et fier d'Ada.

Et la quatrième montre un petit garçon et une adolescente qui ressemble traits pour traits à l'enfant présente sur les autres photos.

Fronçant des sourcils, Clay ne comprend pas. Pas une photographie ne montre son frère le jour de son mariage. Les seules qu'il voit sont celles où Joe était encore un adolescent.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y a aucunes photo de mon petit frère? questionne-t-il en se détournant des photos.

-Votre petit frère? répète, mal à l'aise, Gwendoline.

-Joseph surnommé par tous P'tit Joe. acquiesce Clay.

Le maternellement de sabots à l'extérieur apprennent à Gwendoline et Clay que des visiteurs arrivent.

 _Merci, Seigneur._ soupire intérieurement la femme d'Adam.

Se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée Clay attrape son manteau et celui de Gwendoline qu'il lui tend puis ouvre la porte. Laissant sortir Gwendoline qui, inquiète, court vers le cheval de son mari. Car il s'agit d'Adam, de Ben et de Hoss qui reviennent, soulagés.

-Adam!

Tournant la tête en entendant la voix de son épouse, l'appelé la réceptionne dans ses bras, la serrant avec forces contre son torse faisant abstraction de la pluie qui les trempent en quelques secondes.

-Aponi va bien, tu viendras avec moi la voir demain. murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille de sa dulcinée.

Loin d'être idiote, Gwendoline comprend que sa nièce a, de nouveau, fait un violent cauchemar.

-Monsieur Cartwright?

Père et fils se retournent. Telle n'est pas leur surprise en voyant Clay se tenir debout devant eux.

-Mon Dieu, Clay! le reconnaît, étonné, Ben. Depuis quand es-tu revenu à Virginia City?

[Si je me souviens bien Adam, Ben et Hoss tutoient Clay après qu'il ait avoué qu'il est le fils aîné de Marie, non? Ou est-ce seulement P'tit Joe qui le tutoies?]

Sortant une montre à gousset de sa poche, Clay regarde l'heure, pour ensuite la ranger.

-Cela fait deux heures.

-Rentrons avant de tomber malades! ordonne Benjamin.

Sitôt dit, aussitôt faits! Tout le monde rentre à la maison où Hop Sing a rajouté quelques bûches dans la cheminée et apporté de nouveaux vêtements dans les chambres respectives de ses maîtres et dans la chambre d'amis pour Clay. Lorsqu'ils redescendent ils trouvent des tasses bien chaudes et une Ada et un Pedro trempés, enroulés dans une bonne couverture bien épaisse et intacts.

-Ada, Pedro! S'exclame, soulagé, Hoss.

En quelques enjambées Ada et Hoss se retrouvent enlacés, le mari est soulagé de savoir sa tendre moitié et leur enfant en un seul morceau.

Clay sourit, heureux pour le demi-frère de Joseph. Cependant son sourire se fane rapidement car il souhaite poser sa question à Benjamin.

-Monsieur Cartwright, j'ai une question à vous poser. tourne-t-il la tête vers le chef de la famille.

-Je vous écoute. s'assoit Ben sur un des canapés.

Tout le monde s'assoit après que Pedro ait fait le service avec le plateau de cookies et de tasses de café et une de lait chaud pour lui.

-En arrivant chez vous, je n'ai vu aucunes photographies de P'tit Joe. attaque tout de go Clay.

L'effet est immédiat: Hoss pâlit, Adam se mord la lèvre inférieure et Ben baisse la tête, le visage sombre. Inquiètes, Gwendoline et Ada serrent la main de leur mari respectif alors que Pedro, assit sur les genoux de son grand-père, se serre contre lui afin de le réconforter du mieux qu'il peut du haut de ses 9 ans.

Le malaise est palpable, la douleur fait luire les yeux du père et des frères de Joseph faisant froncer des sourcils au demi-frère de Joseph qui a peur de comprendre. Se consultant du regard c'est Adam qui apporte la réponse au premier fils de feu Marie Cartwright fixant de son regard ébène celui bleu-gris de Clay:

-Joe est mort.

Clay fronce des sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre.

-Vous me faites marcher, Adam? Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle n'est pas drôle.

Furibonde, Ada se lève tout en pointant un doigt accusateur face à Clay:

-Depuis quand croyez-vous que les Cartwright mentent? Croyez-vous que ça fasse plaisir à Adam de vous révéler la mort de son frère? Certes, vous êtes aussi un frère à P'tit Joe, mais cela ne vous donne aucunement le droit de l'accuser de mensonges!

Tout le long de la tirade d'Ada Clay perd des couleurs se rendant compte que son petit frère est bel et bien mort. Afin d'appuyer ses dires Ada se dirige vers le bureau de Ben où en ouvrant un tiroir elle en sort une liasse de papiers qu'elle tend d'un geste furieux au premier fils de la mère de Joe.

Tremblant, l'homme lit chaque mots inscrits sur les morceaux de papiers journaux devenant plus pâle au long de sa lecture. Cette dernière terminée Clay redresse la tête, les yeux luisant et les joues inondées de larmes.

Toujours furieuse, Ada sent son cœur s'adoucir même si les traits de son visage montrent toujours sa colère. Contrairement à Gwendoline qui pleure en silence, calée contre le torse de son mari qui a le visage fermé, mais le regard brillant, de même que pour Hoss (sauf que ce dernier n'a pas le visage fermé, mais triste).

-Pedro, va chercher la photographie d'Aponi. murmure Ben à l'oreille de son petit-fils.

-D'ac', grand-père! accepte le petit garçon.

Bondissant, l'enfant file comme une flèche vers le bureau de son grand-père. Arrivé près du meuble, Pedro ouvre un des tiroirs pour en sortir un cadre et faire le chemin inverse.

S'appuyant sur sa canne (que Clay n'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure) Ben se lève, prenant le cadre photo des mains de son petit-fils après l'avoir remercié. Une fois près de Clay le chef de la famille Cartwright lui tend le cadre qu'il a en main.

Le prenant Clay constate que la photographie représente Hoss, Adam et Ben qui tient un magnifique bébé aux yeux clairs, au teint légèrement foncé et aux cheveux noirs vêtu d'une robe de baptême blanche. À son cou se trouve un médaillon en forme de cœur. Les trois hommes sont vêtus de leurs habits du dimanche.

Redressant la tête, l'œil luisant de questionnement, Clay pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

-Qui est ce bébé?

-Il s'agit d'Aponi. répond Ben. La fille de Joseph.

Ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés Clay se lève, le cadre toujours en main.

-QUOI?!

Effrayé, Pedro sursaute et cours se réfugier dans le griot maternel où Ada l'installe sur ses genoux, fusillant des yeux le demi-frère de Joe. Sentant le regard furibond de la femme de Hoss sur lui, Clay n'y prête pas attention.

-Nous t'avons écrits, mais aucunes de nos lettres ne sont parvenues jusqu'à toi. répond Hoss après s'être éclairci la voix.

Prenant le chemin qui mène à la cheminée, Clay contemple les flammes, le cœur déchiré, l'œil lointain.

-Après avoir quitté Virginia City, j'ai beaucoup voyagé. prend-il la parole. Lors d'un arrêt à Boston, j'ai sauvé Sara-Mary où je me suis installé car nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un l'autre. Deux ans plus tard je perdais et ma femme et mon fils car ils ont été tués par des bandits. Bandits qui ont été arrêtés et jugés i mois.

Un silence. Un froncement de sourcils, un pli soucieux barrant le front de Clay.

-Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurai cru qu'il se serait passé ce genre d'événements. reprend-il la parole. Je comprends pourquoi je ne recevais plus de réponses à mes lettres.

Se levant Adam s'excuse, s'étant souvenu d'un détail.

-Je reviens dans un instant.

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Oui, je coupe ici car ce chapitre commence à être long! Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre est un « Chapitre bonus » qui vous permettra, je l'espère, de mieux comprendre ce qu'a lut Clay! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée/journée et encore merci de votre venue!** *


	5. Bonus

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Ceci n'est pas vraiment un chapitre comme les autres car je vais vous révéler la lettre que Joe a écrit à sa fille, de même que les articles de journaux que Clay lit dans le chapitre 4! en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture et encore merci de votre présence!***

Chapitre bonus n°1: Lettre d'un père à sa fille  


« Mon bébé,

Je regarde ta mère te donner le sein tout en te chantant un chant de sa tribu, les larmes me viennent aux yeux. Tu n'as même pas six mois que tu as déjà un grand appétit, aussi grand que celui de mon frère Hoss.

Je t'écris cette unique lettre pour que tu saches que ta mère et moi t'aimons plus que tout et que ta naissance a été le plus beau jour de notre vie.

Je te confie à mon père et mes frères car je sais qu'auprès d'eux tu ne manqueras de rien, tu seras aimée et choyée comme tu le mérites.

Mon petit Papillon, t'écrire cette lettre est si douloureux que j'ai envie de laisser libre court à mes larmes, mais puisant dans ma volonté par votre présence à ta mère et toi, je continue.

Ton nom est Aponi-Marie Cartwright, tu es de sang mêlé, mais à nos yeux, nous tes parents, tu es le plus beau bébé du monde car comment ne pas t'aimer? Tu étais si petite à ta venue au monde, tes yeux bleus ravissaient toute la tribu maternelle, mais surtout ton grand-père le chef des Navajo.

J'étais aux petits soins pour ta mère lors de sa grossesse, je n'arrêtais pas de lui répéter combien elle était (et l'est toujours) belle, que j'avais de la chance que Dieu nous a fait nous rencontrer alors que j'avais été blessé à la tête.

Oui, mon étoile, sans ta mère, je serai sûrement mort depuis longtemps et jamais je n'aurais connu le véritable Amour et la fierté d'être père.

Petite Fée si jolie, les mots me viennent si naturellement et pourtant je sais que cette lettre sera la dernière de ma main.

Ta mère et moi sommes innocents, mais les hommes qui nous ont jugés n'ont pas tenu compte que j'avais été amnésique et que ta mère avait fait tout son possible pour sauver la vieille femme qui avait été blessée ce soir-là.

La sentence est tombée très tôt ce soir: Nous sommes condamnés à être pendus.

L'adjoint du Shérif du Colorado est un brave type et bien que j'ai oublié son nom, je suis sûr qu'il deviendra un parfait Shérif, mieux que l'actuel. Pourquoi parler de lui dans ma lettre?

Parce que sans lui tu n'arriveras peut-être jamais à Ponderosa et tu serais placée dans un orphelinat.

Ta mère m'appelle et s'approche de moi où elle te dépose dans le creux de mon bras gauche, l'autre continuant d'écrire.

Oui, mon bébé, tu es magnifique. Jamais, je ne pourrais me lasser de vanter ta beauté. Beauté que tu as hérité de ta mère, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Te jetant un coup d'œil, je te vois entrain de jouer avec une mèche de cheveux. Cheveux que je n'ai pas coupés après avoir retrouvé ma famille et ma mémoire. Tu gazouilles de plaisir, ton regard brillant d'Amour et de bonheur.

Ma petite fille chérie...Si j'avais le pouvoir de voyager dans le Temps, je le ferai. Mais Dieu est le seul Maître, les hommes ne sont que des pantins face à Lui. Les seules personnes que je respecte et aime sont ma famille et les quelques personnes qui se souviendront de moi.

S'ils m'oublient, ils étaient indignes que je leur offre mon amitié et mon aide par le passé.

Te regardant entrain de mâcher une mèche de cheveux tout en nous regardant ta mère et moi me fait mal au cœur. Les mains de ta mère sur mes épaules, sa présence silencieuse et son parfum de forêt qui embaume la cellule m'apaise.

Ce sentiment se ressent lorsqu'on n'a rien à se reprocher. Ta mère et moi le ressentons parfaitement.

Le bruit du marteau sur le bois nous a empêché de dormir tous les trois, alors tu fais des choses de bébés afin de nous distraire, même si je continue d'écrire.

Mon petit cœur, sache que ta mère et moi serons toujours prêts de toi, qu'on veillera sur toi depuis le Ciel.

Ne doute jamais de notre amour à ta mère et moi...

Avec tout notre Amour,

Ton Papa et ta maman qui t'aiment. »

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je tiens à vous préciser que ce deuxième bonus n'a pas été facile à réaliser car je ne connais pas le langage des journalistes, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!***

Chapitre bonus n°2: Articles de journaux

Journal n°1 daté du 8 septembre 1864:

GRANDE NOUVELLE: JOSEPH CARTWRIGHT EST VIVANT!

Après trois années entières de recherches inutiles Ben et ses fils Adam et Hoss ont retrouvé leur fils et frère au Colorado tentant de vendre des peaux de renard et belettes afin de les échanger contre de la nourriture répondant à un nom d'Indiens! Cependant c'est avec stupéfaction que père et frères nous apprennent que leur fils et frère est amnésique. Cependant ils refusent de révéler le nom Indien que porte P'tit Joe.

Journal n°2 daté du 14 octobre 1864:

MALAISE À PONDEROSA! OU LE PROCÈS LE PLUS RAPIDE!

Le Shérif du Colorado a arrêté Joseph Cartwright et sa femme Indienne! Le motif invoqué est le meurtre de trois hommes et d'une vieille femme pendant que Joseph essayait de vendre des peaux. Benjamin Cartwright et ses deux fils aînés ont engagé Maître Hunter afin que ce dernier prenne la défense du couple présumé coupable. Étrangement le procès s'est terminé si vite que le verdict des jurés a bouleversé Joseph Cartwright.

Ce dernier a essayé de parler avec Monsieur le Juge, mais ce dernier, trop occupé, a appelé le Shérif afin qu'il amène les condamnés à la prison.

« Alors, laissez-moi écrire une lettre à ma famille! » a crié le jeune accusé tout en se débattant contre l'assistant du Shérif. « Mon père et mes frères prendront soin de ma fille! »

Cette dernière requête a été acceptée par Monsieur le Juge.

Journal n°3 daté du 15 octobre 1864:

SURPRISE DE TAILLE!

Ce matin vers l'aube le couple Cartwright a été pendu peu de temps après le départ de Tyler Barton, adjoint du Shérif qui avait pour mission d'apporter le bébé des condamnés à Virginia City. Monsieur et Madame Cartwright sont restés muet, le visage calme, l'œil brillant.

Alors que le shérif avait passé la corde autour du cou des époux Cartwright, ces derniers ont surprit les habitants du Colorado en s'embrassant devant la foule qui en est restée muette de surprise devant l'audace, mais aussi l'Amour qui unit le couple. Tyler Barton avait obtenu du juge à ce que le lien qui unissait les époux ne soit pas connu des journalistes du Colorado sauf pour nous, journalistes de Virginia City.

Journal n°4 daté du 21 octobre 1864:

LE JUGE WATSON S'EXCUSE ET ACQUITTE LE COUPLE CARTWRIGHT!

Six jours après la mort du couple Cartwright sont arrivés Benjamin, Adam et Hoss Cartwright respectivement le père et les grands frères de Joseph Cartwright qui, par quel miracle?, ont réussit à convaincre Monsieur le juge de revoir son jugement après 6 longues heures où tous les quatre sont restés enfermés dans le bureau de Mr Donovan.

La première chose qu'a faite Monsieur le juge a été de convoquer les mêmes personnes qui ont assisté au procès du couple Cartwright car de nouvelles preuves et le témoignage d'une adolescente ont permit d'acquitté le couple défunt et de condamné les petits frères de l'assistant du Shérif qui ignorait les atrocités commises par les membres de sa famille et le Shérif lui-même. À la fin du procès la famille Cartwright a quitté le Colorado avec les corps du jeune couple injustement pendus après avoir chaleureusement remercié le nouveau Shérif du Colorado à savoir Tyler Barton.

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci de vous être arrêtés pour lire ces quelques lignes qui, je l'espère, a sut éclairer votre lanterne! En vous remerciant de tout cœur et à très bientôt!***


	6. Chapter 5: Lettres

Chère Guest: _Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir! Tu trouves qu'il manque des détails à la tragédie qu'ont vécue Ben, Adam et Hoss? Je pensais que le chapitre bonus aurait été une réponse! Que manque-t-il d'après toi?

_Sinon oui, il y aura quelque chose entre Aponi et Dimitri!

_Les cauchemars d'Aponi? Je vais essayer d'en parler dans ce chapitre!

_Des séquelles suite à son accident? Peut-être, je ne sais pas encore de quels types de séquelles peuvent se manifester tu as ma bénédiction pour m'aider!

Chère (ou cher?) Miamackay: Je te remercie pour ta petite review! Il est vrai que je ne me suis pas montrée tendre envers Little Joe! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci de votre patience, voici le cinquième chapitre où Adam va rechercher 2 des lettres que Joseph a écrit alors qu'il était en prison. Car, voyez-vous, l'idée d'une seule lettre me semble triste car je n'ai pas l'impression que Little Joe a put confier ses dernières pensées envers les membres de sa famille! En vous souhaitant une chouette lecture!***

 ***PS: Je reviens sur cette fiction avec beaucoup retard car je suis entrain d'écrire une fiction s'appelle ''Don't Give Up'' , mais comme personne n'est venu, je vais essayer d'avancer avec Aponi! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée/journée!***

Chapitre 5: Lettres

Montant à l'étage les pas d'Adam le conduisent vers sa chambre où il entre. Mis à part le lit double, le portrait de sa femme et lui-même le jour de leur mariage faisant face à son bureau rien n'a vraiment changé. Ouvrant l'un des tiroirs de son bureau il en sort deux feuilles. Relisant les papiers qu'il connaît pourtant de mémoire, Adam sent son cœur se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il se refuse à ranger les feuilles de papier:

« Adam,

Jamais, je ne pourrais oublier tout ce que tu as fais pour moi. Papa m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé après que tu aies tué le loup que nous traquions tous deux à Montpelier Gorge.

Notre différence d'âge a dressé, bien malgré nous, des barrières, mais sache que tu es mon grand frère et que je t'aime. Te souviens-tu des cours d'équitation que tu me donnais quand j'étais petit? Je n'avais que 6 ans, ça ne faisait que 4 mois que tu me donnais cours après tes devoirs et les tâches au ranch et pourtant je suis monté sur ton cheval alors que je ne connaissais pas encore très bien les bases.

J'étais fier d'avoir su atteler ta monture, mais suite à une pression involontaire ton cheval est parti au triple galop. De toutes mes forces, je me suis accroché à son encolure et hurlé de toute la force de mes poumons. La suite, tu l'as connais:

Ma chute de cheval, chute durant laquelle l'os de ma jambe s'est cassé et ma perte de connaissance. Vos recherches à Roy, quelques adultes et toi-même afin de me retrouver. Hoss m'apprit que c'était Roy qui m'avait trouvé en premier.

À l'époque je n'avais pas compris l'importance de ma désobéissance, mais tu avais été mort d'inquiétude pour moi car la fracture de ma jambe gauche avait provoqué une forte montée de fièvre.

Papa n'était pas encore revenu de son voyage à New-York, Hoss était pétrifié de peur et toi tu faisais tout ton possible tout en m'encourageant à me battre, de ne jamais baisser les bras et ce durant 11 jours et 10 nuits.

À 18 ans 'pa t'avait confié le ranch (avec l'aide d'Hop Sing) car il te jugeait digne de le remplacer durant son absence. Tu l'étais, mais par ma faute tu as été puni lors du retour de 'pa. Tu l'ignores, mais peu de temps après son retour je lui avais tout raconté car tu ne méritais pas d'être puni à ma place.

Ta punition n'a pas été levée, mais j'ai reçu comme punition de ne plus monter à cheval avant mes 10 ans, mais les cours d'équitation c'était 'pa qui me les donnait.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'apprend qu'il ne me reste encore trois heures avant l'aube et je dois écrire à 'pa, Hoss, Clay et à mon bébé. J'espère que j'aurai le temps.

Adieu, grand frère, adieu.

Little Joe. »

-Moi aussi, je t'aime petit frère. murmure l'époux de Gwendoline d'une voix tremblante d'émotions.

Déposant les feuilles de papier sur son bureau, Adam ressort du même tiroir une liasse de papier, plus petite, reliée par un fil vert. _Je l'ai, autant redescendre car ce courrier ne m'est pas destiné._

C'est ce que fait Adam. De retour au rez-de-chaussée où tout le monde est à table, semblant l'attendre, le fils aîné de Ben dépose la liasse de papier sur la table basse du salon pour rejoindre sa famille à table. _Autant attendre la fin du repas._

Le repas se serait révélé silencieux si Pedro n'aurait pas raconté sa journée à l'école, les blagues faites au Maître, ses parties de courses gagnées face à ses camarades et...

-Ton manque d'écoute se ressent dans tes notes, jeune homme. lui fait remarquer Ben. Tu aimes pourtant Ponderosa, n'est-ce pas?

-Oh oui, grand-père!

-Alors comment expliques-tu tes notes si négatives à l'école?

Pedro baisse la tête, murmurant à voix si basse sa réponse que personne ne l'entend.

-Pedro...grogne Ada n'appréciant guère que son enfant chuchote entre ses dents.

Levant la tête, l'enfant explique qu'il s'ennuie à l'école, que les exercices et devoirs sont trop faciles.

-Je voudrais tellement vous aider au ranch! précise-t-il. Aponi m'a promit que lorsque Star mettra au monde son poulain, je pourrais m'en occuper!

-Pour le moment Aponi est chez le docteur Martin, elle se repose. explique Adam. La connaissant tu ne voudrais pas lui faire de peines si tu n'obtiens pas de meilleurs résultats.

-Je pourrais aller la voir? demande Pedro, les yeux brillants tournés vers son grand-père. Elle doit horriblement s'ennuyer sans moi!

Un coup d'œil entre Ben et ses fils afin de savoir si l'enfant peut aller rejoindre sa cousine ou pas.

-Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je pourrais accompagner Pedro. propose Gwendoline. Je dois me rendre en ville afin d'acheter du tissu.

-Très bien. acceptent les trois hommes.

-Hop Sing vous accompagnera. rajoute Ben.

-Inutile de déranger votre cuisiner, je souhaite, moi aussi, rendre une petite visite à ma nièce. se lève Clay

-Attends Clay. se lève Adam. Ceci est pour toi.

Surprit le premier fils de la troisième épouse de Ben prend la liasse de papiers que lui tend le mari de Gwendoline, regardant ce dernier avec une lueur interrogative.

-Elle est de Joe. précise Adam.

Se rasseyant Clay défait le fil le plus doucement qu'il peut, le corps tremblant et commence sa lecture sous le regard compatissant des membres de la famille de son jeune frère décédé:

« Clay,

J'ignore où tu t'es posé, mais j'espère que ma dernière lettre te trouvera afin que tu saches que...Voilà que j'hésite alors que le temps m'est compté. Quelque part, j'en aurai ris, mais aujourd'hui j'ai le cœur en peine. Ma femme et moi allons mourir, Clay.

Un faible sourire étire mes lèvres en t'imaginant surprit par la nouvelle, mais sache que j'aime Amitola et qu'elle m'aime. Le fait que je sois un Cartwright ou que j'ai un peu de sang noble dans les veines n'y est pour rien car te relater notre rencontre prendrait trop de temps.

Mon frère, j'aurais tellement voulu te revoir une dernière fois afin de te présenter à ma femme et à notre fille.

Oui, je suis père d'une petite fille de quatre mois répondant au nom d'Aponi. Si tu pouvais la voir tu la trouverais magnifique. Est-ce de la fierté? De l'orgueil? Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère de tout cœur que vous pourrez vous voir un jour prochain.

Lorsque 'pa t'avait engagé nous avons passé de bons moments ensemble jusqu'à ce jour où tu me révélas que nous étions frères. Nous n'avons passé qu'une semaine, mais jamais je ne pourrais oublier ces instants passés ensemble. Certes, notre lien est fragile, mais jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier car tu es mon frère.

Adieu, Clay.

Joseph.»

Chez le Docteur Martin Aponi se réveille sous le regard bienveillant du vieil homme.

-Comment te sens-tu? demande-t-il avec un sourire mi-sérieux mi-ironique. Tu peux te vanter d'avoir fais peur à tes oncles et ton grand-père, ma p'tite!

-Où sont-ils? demande Aponi en remarquant l'absence des membres de sa famille.

-Ils sont retournés à Ponderosa car tu as fais un sacré cauchemar! s'approche le médecin pour examiner sa patiente. Ça fait longtemps que tu en fais?

Un silence. Une Aponi gênée qui fixe son bol de soupe, évitant le regard du médecin.

-Depuis que j'ai 3 ans. avoue-t-elle. C'est toujours le même qui me hante.

-Tu aurais du en parler avec Ben ou l'un de tes oncles. la réprimande gentiment l'homme de sciences. Ce n'est pas bon de garder toutes tes angoisses pour toi seule.

-Je sais, mais...j'ai peur.

-Ta tante Gwendoline est au rez-de-chaussée avec Pedro. change de sujet Paul Martin. Veux-tu qu'ils montent?

-S'il vous plaît, oui. acquiesce-t-elle en rendant le bol vide au médecin.

Quelques minutes plus tard entrent dans la chambre Pedro et Gwendoline qui s'installent à la même place que Benjamin un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Bien que informés de l'état de leur cousine et nièce les deux nouveaux arrivants ouvrent de grands yeux inquiets.

-Ça va, Aponi? questionne Pedro, très inquiet. T'as mal quelque part?

-Ça va mieux, le Docteur m'a donné des calmants. sourit l'adolescente. Raconte-moi ta journée, veux-tu?

Trop content de pouvoir discuter avec sa cousine préférée Pedro se met à lui raconter ce qu'il a fait à l'école et après, sa partie de pêche interrompue après avoir entendu un cri, sa découverte en la voyant au sol, blessée, sa peur panique en retournant à Ponderosa, l'arrivée du Shérif Roy, le départ de leurs oncles et de leur grand-père, l'arrivée d'un homme à Ponderosa se présentant comme étant le grand frère de son père...

-J'aurai un troisième oncle? fronce des sourcils Aponi. Comment est-ce possible?

C'est Gwendoline qui raconte à sa nièce l'histoire de Clay Stafford. Lorsqu'elle a terminé le fils de Hoss et Ava reprend la parole:

-D'après le docteur tes cauchemars auraient pour cause la mort de tes parents, mais cela est impossible. Tu étais trop petite pour que tu puisses t'en souvenir!

Aponi fronce les sourcils, n'appréciant guère les mots employés par sa tante.

-Je ne suis pas folle, Pedro. Je sais ce que j'ai vu. J'étais trop jeune lorsque mes parents sont morts et pourtant je vois mon père me remettre à l'homme qui m'a amené à Ponderosa, s'avancer vers la potence, recevoir la corde autour du cou et l'instant d'après écarquiller les yeux de douleur pour ensuite s'éteindre.

 **[En temps ordinaire un bébé de quelques mois n'a pas de souvenirs, mais dans mon histoire Bébé Aponi a été témoin de ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qui explique ses cauchemars.]**

Le jeune garçon a la gentillesse de rougir, embarrassé, tout en présentant ses excuses. Excuses que l'adolescente alitée accepte.

-Sais-tu qui aurais pu vouloir la mort de tes parents? demande, curieuse, Gwendoline. Ben, Adam et Hoss pourraient retrouver la0 personne responsable et l'amener au tribunal.

La jeune fille secoue doucement de la tête en signe de négation, mais aussi pour ne pas réveiller la douleur.

-J'ai beau me creuse la tête, je ne vois pas qui aurait pu en vouloir à mes parents au point de souhaiter leur mort.

Un silence pendant lequel Gwendoline réfléchit alors que les deux cousins discutent de ce qui se passe au ranch.

-Tu devrais en parler avec Ben. reprend-elle la parole. Après tout il connaît le juge du Colorado.

Aponi approuve de la tête.

-C'est d'accord.

Ne pouvant retenir un bâillement Aponi s'endort rapidement sous l'œil bienveillant de son jeune cousin et le visage inquiet de sa tante.

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je suis désolée de ce retard, mais mon imagination est un vrai cheval fou! Autant elle galope à me donner mal à la tête autant elle peut s'arrêter brusquement et se tarir pendant des semaines...En vous remerciant de votre patience!** *


End file.
